Ultraman S
"Let's wrap this up" -His words, before a battle starts. Ultraman S (Urutoramanesu ウルトラマンエッス） is an Ultra, whose origins are relatively unknown. Coming from the Showa Continuity, he is transported to an alternate reality, when "Corruption" opens up a dimensional gateway to another universe, for unknown purposes. History Before Eons ago, King had a child with an Ultrawoman, from the Land of Light. However, both his wife and child were brutally murdered, albeit in cold blood, at the hands of a universal bounty hunter, whose name was widely-known back then. This left King in great anguish, who then retreated onto the Planet King, in a great slumber, until the time of Leo had come. Seeing such great potential in the child, the bounty hunter created a cyborg humanoid, a machine of mass destruction. Looting entire planets and galaxies, creating distraught and terror among colonies, the bounty hunter came to be known as Cronos. Pending. Ultraman S Being sent on a expedition to locate an unknown source of powerful energy, codename 'S' of the Space Garrison, scavenged an abandoned wasteland to find glowing crystals, which attached to him as the Elemental Bracelets. '''All contact with him was lost at that point, however, the bracelets led him to a blue planet. '''Earth Element 1: Light Pending Another Universe Element 2: Refusal of Association Pending Ultraman Contra Element 9: Dual Elements Pending Hageshi Armor Element 11: Armor of Justice 1 Pending Element 12: Armor of Justice 2 Pending Ultraman Orion, S and Gamma: Cross Dimensional Clash S was being chased by a dark figure, while he tried to resist. Although he tried his best, he was eventually beaten and sent into a dimensional rift.... He then found himself in another universe, on a dusty planet. After calling Orion the dark figure who brought him here, they battled it out, until Gamma arrived and stopped them from fighting, and they proceeded to the Land of Giants... Personality S tends to be a quiet thinker, resorting to talk before action, rather than acting on impulse. Usually, he does not talk to his host, Sakate, really often. He also has a phobia of insects, showing his comedic side whenever he experiences this weakness, with reason unknown. Like all Ultras from M78, he has a strong innate sense of justice, while also taking pride as a serious subject. Profile and Body Features *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 40 000 tons (Earth gravitation) *'Age': Over 10,000 years old (Ultra equivalent to a freshman in high school) *'Flying Speed': Mach 7 (Mach 11 max. in Water Change) *'Jumping Height': 1200 m (2200m in Earth Change) *'Jumping Distance': 1000 m (2000m in Earth Change) *'Strength': S can lift 200,000 tons (400,000 tons in Earth Change) *'Home Planet': Land of Light, Nebula M78 *'Human Host': Sakate Trial *'Transformation Item': Equalator *'Relationships': **Father: Unknown **Mother: Unknown **Adoptive Father: Ultraman **Teacher: Ultraman Leo *'Swimming Speed': 200 knots per hour (400 knots per hour in Water Change) *'Occupation': Although never mentioned, it is confirmed he is part of the Space Garrision and qualified as a Deep Space Combator, as he has a Color Timer. *'Hobbies': Martial Arts Body Features *'Color Timer': The standard Color Timer, but his is special as it has 4 super-confined solar panels shaped like black lines, which are situated on the sides of his Color Timer, extending his time limit on Earth-like planets to 5 minutes. *'Forehead Crystal': A diamond-shaped crystal, similar to Tiga's. It is only used to manipulate energy for certain techniques, like the Energy Bomb, and used for his Changes. *'Protectors': Similar to Gaia and Agul's protectors, these are virtually indestructible. *'Elemental Bracelets': Bracelets that contain the power of each element. S uses this to change forms. *'Head Bands': Red band-like decorations on S' head. *'Ultra Skin': Probably the most interesting thing about S is his Ultra Armor/Skin, which absorbs light/electrical energy to store for energy attacks, and is also resistant to electricity, similar to the original Ultraman. *'Eyes': S can see beyond the entire spectrum, and can also see through objects, and shoot the Barrier Dismissor. Forms - Normal= Normal Change In this form, S has balanced power, agility and intelligence into his main form. Ray Techniques *'Crossium Ray': A powerful beam shot from crossed arms. S gathers prismatic energy from the surroundings to his core by positioning his straightened palms horizontal to the Color Timer. He then raises his right hand, surrounded by orbs of light, upwards, brings his left hand to the side while bringing his right hand down simultaneously (think the Xanadium Ray, but facing to the left instead of behind), and then finally brings his arms together in a clockwise motion to form a "+". Beam is greenish-yellow in color. Can kill monsters in one shot, even Corrupted ones. *'Specium Ray': A sealed technique, what power it entails is unknown. *'Energy Slash': Same as the Ultra Slash, only pure blue in color, but is much stronger. Used to cut foes into half. **'Energy Slash V2': In this variation, S does not release the Energy Slash, but insteads lets it stay on his palm, and he can use it as a melee weapon. *'Barrier Dismissor': S shoots out white-colored beams from his eyes, which dismisses barriers. Used on Corrupted Baltan's barrier. Similar to Ultraman's Ultra Discernment. *'S Rings': S spins around so fast, that he creates energy rings out of his body, that can ensnare/capture foes. He can choose to cause the rings to explode, by clenching his fists in a similar fashion to the Ultra Attack Ray. *'Orion Crush': S gathers energy in his hands, and fires them at the foe in the form of an energy blast. *'Timer Cannon': A beam fired from S' Color Timer, which is very taxing on his body. Used only as a last resort. *'Palm Shot': Gathers energy in the palm, and shoots out bullets. Stance is similar to Tiga's Ranbalt Bomber. *'Energy Bomber': Gathers energy from his crystals into a circular-shaped ball, and throws it at the enemy. Moderate damage. *'Aerial Execute': A cutter-like energy slash performed horizontally. Similar to the Ultra Guillotine. Physical Techniques *'Ultra Punch': Basic Ultra Punch, but much stronger as S is trained in martial arts. *'Ultra Kick': Basic Ultra Kick, but much stronger as S is trained in martial arts. *'Ultra Chop': Basic Ultra Chop, but is much stronger as S is trained in martial arts. Has different variations. **'Double-Hand Chop': S uses both hands to perform an strong double chop. **'Simultaneous Chops': A chop technique, which uses both hands to simultaneously perform chops. **'Energy Bringdown': S gathers energy in his hand, and puts it on the enemy, and slashes it downwards. **'Nerve Chop': Most difficult technique of Unarmed combat. S aims for vital components/organs of a monster, and deals a powerful chop to that area, which can or cannot prove to be fatal, depending on the circumstances. *'Ultra Headbutting': Basic Ultra Headbutting, but much stronger as S is trained in martial arts. *'High Kick': Basic High Kick, but much stronger as S is trained in martial arts. Several variations. **'Double High Kick': Jumps into the air, and kicks the enemy with both feet. **'Swirl Kick': S jumps and swirls his leg, which comes into contact with his enemy. **'High Spin Kick': S jumps up to great heights, and spins down on his enemy. Similar to Mebius' Mebium Spin Kick. *'S Drop': Lifts the opponent into the air, and slams them down. *'S Flip': When faced with a charging opponent, S grabs them, falls on his back and uses the opponent's momentum and his leg to flip them over. *'Headlock': S headlocks his opponents to seal their movements. *'S Throw': Carries the enemy above his head, and throws them down. **'S Spin Throw': Carries the enemy over his head, and spin-throws them. Can be spun into the ground or into the air. *'Gravity Mare': Grabs the opponent by the neck and throws them. Other Techniques *'Defensive S': S can either create a circular greenish-yellow shield, through moving his arms in the shape of the shield, and then projecting a force to generate the shield, to block incoming attacks, or block weaker attacks with his bare arms. *'Teleportation': S can teleport to any place he wishes, but this is limited to twice per day. *'Twinkling Way': Sorta can create a wormhole and go to any destination he wishes. Similar to teleporation, but only for long distance travelling. *'Physic Powers': Used to stop incoming missles, as shown when S stopped Alien Grakyas' missles from hitting a F.A.C.T. fighter jet, by will. S' telekinesis abilities are weak, however. *'Telepathy': S can communicate with advanced beings, such as aliens, through telepathy. *'S Stream': S shoots a stream of water from his hands. Taught to him by the original Ultraman. *'Flight': Basic flight ability, able to fly through the vacuum of space. *'Travel Sphere': A red colored sphere made of pure energy, which S uses to transverse the universe at high speeds. *'Size Alteration': S can grow from microscopic sizes to his normal size, depending on the circumstances. *'Enlighten Shootless': A calm ray of light comes out of S' Color Timer, and heals or frees the target from "Corruption". It can also be used on the offensive, to damage pure-evil beings. Combination Techniques S can perform combination attacks with either Contra or SD, or both. *'Ultra Particle Stream': A combination of all three Ultras' finishing rays, powerful enough to destroy a city. Used in the final battle against the dark figure. *'Extreme Rebound': All three Ultras combine their energy barriers to defend themselves. Powerful enough to resist the dark figure's beam for a while, but eventually it failed. Used in the final battle against the dark figure. *'Spark Light Array': A combination of S' Palm Shot and Contra's Sparkium Bullets, used to destroy several invaders' UFOs. *'Geist Orion Crush': A combination of SD'sGeist Crush and S' Orion Crush. *'Ultra Combination Drift': A combination of Reuz , One , and S' finishing rays, enough to send Faust flying backwards. *'Form Change': This applies to all of S' forms. Putting his arms together in a "X" shape, Sorta concentrates his energy to change his form. - Fire= Fire Change In this form, S has increased power, agility and intelligence, but not to the maximum level. Some can say that this is his most well-balanced and powered form. Ray Techniques *'Crossium Ray Up': An improved version of the Crossium Ray, kills the average monster in one shot. *'Flame Charge': A ray of fire is shot out of S' arms. Finisher. *'Timer Cannon': A beam fired from S' Color Timer, which is very taxing on his body. Used only as a last resort. *'Burning Bomber': A ball of fire gathered from his Forehead Crystal, is then thrown at the enemy. One-shot kills the enemy. *'Palm Shot': S gathers energy in his palm, and shoots it at the enemy, in the form of energy bullets. Physical Techniques Same as Normal Change, but with new abilities: *'Fire Kick': A kick charged with the power of fire. Similar to Leo's Leo kick. **'Double Fire Kick': A more powerful variation to the Fire Kick. Uses both legs to hit the enemy. *'Flame Punch': A punch charged with the power of flames. Medium strength. Other Techniques Same as Normal Change, but with a new ability: *'Fire Stream': An alternate version of the Ultra Stream, instead of using water, it is replaced by a stream of fire. Enraged Fire Change S assumes a blue-colored version of Fire Change when angered, driving him mad and leaving him exhausted. Most powerful form in Season 1, but only used once and momentarily. *'Ignisium Dynamite': A blue colored version of the Ultra Dynamite, which unleashes all S' internal energy and of which risks his life. - Water= Water Change In this form, S' speed is at its maximum, allowing him to move at blinding flashes. But the cost of this is the reduction of his power, so this is considered the fastest, but weakest form. *'Speed': This form specialises in speed, and it can accelerate up to Ultraman Max's top speed for a longer time. Ray Techniques *'Water Whips': Whips made up of water, but are very durable and strong. These whips make up for the loss of S' power, but require a water source nearby to form. **'Icicle Finish': Utilising his overwhelming speed to his advantage, S freezes the whips into a solid sword-like shape, impacting and stabbing through the enemy using speed. *'Timer Cannon': A beam fired from S' Color Timer, which is very taxing on his body. Used only as a last resort. *'Water Bubble': S creates a bubble, and traps the enemy in it. *'Tsunami Splash': S gathers water into his hands, and fires them as a stream travelling at high speeds. Pierces the enemy with ease. Physical Techniques Similar to Normal Change, but with new abilities: *'Speed Chop': S uses his advantage in speed to perform hand slashes against the enemy. Other Techniques Similar to Normal Change, but with a new ability: *'Electricity Conductivity': Unsurprisingly , S can conduct electricity in this form, and use it to his advantage: **'Electrical Spout': S conducts the electricity and shoots it back towards the opponent. *'Ice Spark': S can shoot out a stream of ice at absolute zero temperatures. *'Steam Spout': S can shoot out a spout of steam which distracts enemies. - Earth= Earth Change In this form, S' physical power is at its maximum, but the downfall of this form is the reduction of speed, so this is considered the strongest, but slowest form. *'Physical Power': Among the five forms, Earth Change has the greatest strength of them all. Only a few enemies can match up to this power, for example, Death King. Ray Techniques *'Timer Cannon': A beam fired from S' Color Timer, which is very taxing on his body. Used only as a last resort. *'Palm Shot': S gathers energy in his palm, and shoots it at the enemy, in the form of energy bullets. Physical Techniques *'Earth Pillar': A pillar made up of earth and rocks combined together, making it very durable. Requires a source nearby to create. Forms on his left arm. **'Crustal Break': S jumps and smashes the pillar down on the enemy, crushing them in an instant. **'Stratos Smash': When S smashes the pillar down into the ground, it has such great force, that a magma from within the Earth comes out of the surface and Scorches the enemy. *'Powered Punch': In this form, S can form a punch, similar to the Ultra Punch, but much stronger. *'Powered Kick': In this form, S can form a kick, similar to the Ultra Kick, but much stronger. Other Techniques Same as Normal Change - Wind= Wind Change In this form, S' strategic abilities and telekinetic powers have increased, but his strength and agility are still at the normal level, so this is considered the "Strategical Form". However, when S is mentally unstable, he instantly changes into this form, and causes a rampage. *'Mental Prowess': Among the five forms, this form focuses more on mental powers, so he is more experienced in telekenisis in this form. Ray Techniques *'Timer Cannon': A beam fired from S' Color Timer, which is very taxing on his body. Used only as a last resort. *'Palm Shot': S gathers energy in his palm, and shoots it at the enemy, in the form of energy bullets. *'Whirling Wind': A gust of wind is fired from S. Used to send the enemy backwards. *'Tornado Blast': S starts to spin at high speeds, and materializes blades at his elbows. He then spins towards the opponent. A finisher. Physical Techniques Same as Normal Change Other Techniques *'Improved Telekinesis': S' telekinetic powers are improved and is now up to the limit, being able to stop 100 nuclear missles from destroying Japan, but this drained him both physically and mentally. *'Telekinetic Smash': S, with just his hand, can push the enemy back a few miles at the most, using his mental powers. *'Telekinetic Freeze': S can use his mental powers to freeze the enemy, so that they can't move at all. *'Improved Telepathy': S can now communicate within a galaxy cluster radius. - Light= Light Change In this form. S has realized the true powers of all the elements, and light itself, and can manipulate them to his advantage. Considered S' strongest form, and he can be compared to super Ultras like King and Noa. He is the full potential of S in this form. *'Realization of Light': In this form, S can release the true potential of light, just like Zero's Shining Form. Is powerful enough to take on Cronos alone, as well as an army of Kaiju. *'Elemental Gauntlet': The combination of the Elemental Bracers in which S uses to channel the power of this form. Ray Techniques *'Divinial Cannon': A stream of light shot from S' Elemental Gauntlet. S first gathers light energy in his arms, and then shoots it in the form of a ray. Strong enough to pulverize the likes of Cronos alone. *'Swirling Maximum': A destructive beam of concentrated energy fired from his Color Time, of unknown power. Never used. *'Light Shot': An increased version of the Palm Shot, powerful enough to push back enemies a few acres. *'Healing Aurora': Can even heal the most corrupted target. Said to have destructive properties on pure evil hearted beings as well, and has the power to even change an animal into a good-hearted and powerful Kaiju, but this is only temporary. *'Slash Ultimate': An improved version of the Energy Slash, can cut through even the toughest of armor with ease. **'Tri-Slash Ultimate': The energy slash splits into three in this variation. Physical Techniques *'Shining Thrasher': A powerful blade made from the arm. Similar to the Saga Cutter. *'Knockback Smash': A punch so powerful, that it can literally knockback the opponent. *'Drill Thrash': A spinning kick, which is so powerful, that it can literally drill through the enemy. Plus similar techniques to Normal Change, but greatly improved. Other Techniques *'Intense Aurora': An aura that surronds S' being. Used to minimise the damage caused by attacks, and can also be manipulated into: **'Blinding Intense': A flash of great, white light is emitted from S' body. Used to stun the enemy, and be used in conjunction with S' Katana to emit a greater flash of light. Only affects enemies. **'Omni Block': A circular-like shield of light that is produced from the Intense Aurora, can defend against most attacks. *'Mental Prowess': S' telekinesis, telepathy and other related techniques are greatly improved to the maximum. *'Historical Rewind': S can rewind back time, to change history, or even reverse mass destruction. *'Revive': S can now revive other Ultras, and he can do so in mass. Weakness *The downside of this form is that S cannot use it too much, or his Life Energy will deplete continuously. If his Life Energy dies off, S is dead for good. }} Rise Scene See Equalator. Weapons *'Katana': A present given to him by Ultraman. Made up of Plasma Ore, it can absorb light energy and can be used as a melee weapon too. Has some special attacks. **Blind: A great flash of light bursts out of the katana blade, and blinds the enemy. **Energy Cut: Simple but yet a destructive slash. The blade gathers energy and S uses it to stab through the opponent. *'Hageshi Armor': An armor set, made up of a chestpiece, shoulder pads, kneepads, and a grappling glove covering his right hand. Has several uses and abilities. **Enhanced Abilities: The armor corresponds to S' Changes: Normal Change improves his power, agility and mental abilities, Fire Change improves his improved power, agility and mental abilities, Water Change improves his power and mental abilities, Earth Change improves his agility and mental abilities, and Wind Change improves his power and agility abilities. Light Change breaks the limit of all these abilities. **Solar-Paneled Chestpiece: The armor's chestpiece is solar-paneled and connected to the user wearing it, so S gains an additional 1 minute to his time limit while wearing this armor. **Armorium Crush: S can also gather energy in his chestpiece to direct to his grappling glove, allowing for a super-charged punch. Similar to Ultraman Noa's Noa Inferno. *'Stronium Brace': A brace. Allows S to use several techniques. **Stronium Blade: A blade made out of stronium, when not in use, is stored in the brace. The blade is said to be made up of the most durable material in the universe, even being able to hurt Ultras significantly. ***Light Absorbtion: The blade also has a special feature: it absorbs light, which enhances the blade's attack damage. Trivia *There is no trivia. (changed as of 15th October 2016) *He originally had another initial design, but it was changed for looking too simplistic and akin to the original Ultraman. Basically, it was too bad for a design, therefore the change to the new body. *S' original name was "Sorta", which was changed to the current "S", because apparently codenames sound more professional and refined. Category:Fan characters Category:Ultraman Sorta Continuity Category:Judo Ultras Category:Elemental Ultras